<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tu puedes ser el jefe by Kimonohi_Tsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330511">Tu puedes ser el jefe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimonohi_Tsuki/pseuds/Kimonohi_Tsuki'>Kimonohi_Tsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Studying languages with Reborn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Es curto, Español | Spanish, Estoy practicando mi espanol, Everyone Loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimonohi_Tsuki/pseuds/Kimonohi_Tsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna no solo no quiere entrar en la mafia, él realmente no se cree capaz de heredar a Vongola, pero sus dudas van más allá de eso, naciendo de una grande duda que él tiene de si mismo y de que es capaz. Podrá Reborn hacerlo percibir que ya es todo un jefe? Sea como sea, no vendría nada mal tener alguna ayuda para eso, todo por el bien de su Cielo!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Studying languages with Reborn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tu puedes ser el jefe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Español no es mi lengua materna, así que estoy escribiendo algunas historias para practicar. Aunque sea fluente, aún pueden haber errores, pueden decirmelo si veen alguno. </p><p>Esa historia está basada en la musica "King" de Lauren Aquilina, les recomiendo escuchar mientras leen. </p><p>Espero que aprovechen la lectura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba sentado en un campo árido y rocoso, no sabía como había llegado ahí, pero su hiper-intuición no le avisaba que había algo mal en todo ese lugar, entonces, aunque ella decía que lo que veía no era real, no se preocupó y luego relajo. </p><p>Quizás estaba soñando?</p><p>Fue entonces que empezó a escuchar una voz, una voz conocida, pero de algún modo distorsionada debido a la amplitud del lugar dónde estaba, dejándola como un simple eco, así no lograba reconocerla.</p><p>- Tú estás solo.</p><p>La voz tenía razón, su subconsciente pareció contestar por él, estando de acuerdo con la voz antes de que pudiera hacer algo a respecto. Desde temprana edad Tsuna tuvo esa sensación, ella nació después de una visita de su padre y su bondadoso jefe. Aquel día todo su cuerpo se volvió helado y todo a su alrededor se resfrió.</p><p>Simplemente parecía que, de la nada, mismo el simple hecho de caminar se había vuelto difícil, y no había nada que pudiera hacer frente a eso.</p><p>- Tu estás por conta propia.</p><p>Sí, una vez que percibió que mismo su madre no esperaba nada de él, no había más dudas en su ser de que aunque ella lo cuidara, él estaba solo en el mundo, Nana dijo que su padre se había vuelto estrellas en el cielo, luego dedujo que él estaba muerto, entonces sí, había se quedado solo, porque no había nadie que realmente creía en él, además de Iemitsu y si mismo. </p><p>-Entonces qué? Te quedaste ciego. Olvidaste lo que tu tienes y lo que es tuyo.</p><p>Era sencillo ponerlo así, pero sí. Un día Tsuna simplemente decidió que él no valía la pena, que nada que hiciera jamás funcionaría, no importa lo mucho que si esforzará, no había siquiera llegado a sus diez años y todos en la escuela, incluso su mismísima madre en casa, lo llamaban “dame-Tsuna”. Un día, simplemente desistió y acepto que ellos deberían tener razón.</p><p>Él era un bueno-para-nada no importa lo qué hiciera, entonces porque seguir intentando? Esa conclusión hizo que sus intentos de hacer las cosas empezasen a disminuir rápidamente, y su falta de habilidad, nacida del día que su cuerpo se puso helado, junto a su falta de interés, hizo que la ofensa se volviera realidad, se volvió un completo inútil frente a la sociedad.</p><p> Él no poseía más ninguna creencia en si mismo, no había nada que alguien como él podría lograr, su objetivo en la vida pasó a simplemente existir. </p><p>-Vaso medio vacío, vaso medio lleno, sea como sea, no pasarás sed. </p><p>Sí, es verdad, con el tiempo acabó aceptando que ese era su destino y que nada jamás cambiaría. Acepto que esta era su realidad, y se permitió convertirse completamente en Dame-Tsuna, era sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo confortable, estar en el lugar que todos creían que él debería estar. </p><p>-Deberías contar tus cualidades no tus defectos.</p><p>Que cualidades? Pensaba con escarnio, Dame-Tsuna no tiene cualidades.</p><p>Como en respuesta a eso, algunas flores empezaron a crecer a su alrededor.   </p><p>“-No es verdad” – Esa era la voz de Haru, más cercana que la primera, por eso reconocible. – “Tsuna tiene un gran corazón! Es muy bondadoso y siempre ayuda los demás no importa qué!”</p><p>Bueno, él sabía lo que era estar sólo y no tener a nadie dispuesto a ayudar, por eso que él…</p><p>“-También eres EXTREMAMENTE fuerte Sawada!” – La voz de Ryohei interrumpió su autodepreciación. </p><p>“-Derrotaste todos y cada uno de los enemigos que se interpusieron en su camino, Decimo!”- Agregó lealmente Gokudera.</p><p>“-Y no mataste a ninguno de ellos, aunque podría hacerlo.” – Siguió Yamamato – “-Porque tienes un gran corazón, y crees que todos merecen las manos que extiendes, sus manos no les permite caer. No nos permite caer.”</p><p>Cerro los ojos y con eso sintió su corazón apretar, por más que sus amigos dijeron eso, no podía realmente creer en sus palabras, porque sabía que sólo había logrado esas cosas gracias a Reborn, él no era nada sin su tutor.</p><p>- Tu tienes todo, pero perdiste tu cabeza en el sonido.</p><p>Sonido? Sí, en el sonido de las risas de todos, de sus burlas, de sus escarnios, claro, toda su autoconfianza había sido quebrantada a los cuatro, quizás cinco años, y no restaba más nada. Ni Reborn, ni sus amigos podían cambiar eso. La verdad es que ellos tenían una imagen supervalorada de él y hacían oídos sordos a sus quejas.</p><p>No, ellos eran aquellos que habían perdido la cabeza, no él.</p><p>-Hay mucho más, tu puedes recuperar su corona.</p><p>Que hay mucho más en si mismo? No sin Reborn, sin su tutor no era nada. Y el mismo Arcobaleno ya había confesado que no permanecería a su lado para siempre, ósea, jamás lograría asumir Vongola si el pequeño no estuviera con él, porque sin él era solamente Dame-Tsuna.</p><p>-Tu estás en el control.</p><p>No, eso no era verdad, nunca estuvo en el control de su vida, no tuvo elección cuando fue sellado, nadie jamás lo escucho cuando dijo que no quería ser el decimo, él era solo un muñeco inútil en las manos del destino.</p><p>-Líbrate de los monstruos dentro de tu cabeza.</p><p>Eso no era posible, esos monstruos ya estaban tan enraizados en su ser que no podría simplemente librarse de ellos mismo si quisiera, no había modo de no escuchar más las voces, esas voces que seguían diciéndole que era un inútil.</p><p> Sabía que el título que tanto querían que aceptara acabaría por aplástalo, que moriría de una forma horrible y entonces mismo aquellos que tenían una visón equivocada de él, su familia, vería, como los demás, que él era un inútil.</p><p>-Ponga todos sus defectos en la cama. </p><p>No podía simplemente abandonar “Dame-Tsuna”, dejarlo en su casa en Japón y darle la espalda, él era parte de si mismo, de quién él realmente era. Siempre se despertaría con él, para entonces él lo haría caer con los más simples movimientos, lo recordando lo inútil que era a cada rato de su día.</p><p>Pues desde que fue sellado, no había nada que podía hacer bien sin ayuda. </p><p>“-No entiendo porque peleas tanto contigo mismo, Omnívoro” – Esa era claramente la voz de Hibari. – “-Te crees más pequeño que un herbívoro, como si fuera la mismísima planta devorada por uno, cuando en realidad no ves que ya eres el líder de la manada.”</p><p>Pero fue obligado, y no estaba sólo, no podría realmente ser…</p><p>- Tu puedes ser el rey otra vez.</p><p>No podría, no importa cuán locos sean los entrenamientos de Reborn, o cuando se esforzará, nada jamás lo haría suficientemente bueno para ser el décimo Vongola. Su tutor sólo estaba perdiendo su tiempo, mismo Reborn un día se daría cuenta que jamás logrará volver un perdedor en un jefe.</p><p>- Tu no entiendes de que se trata todo eso, estás muy ocupado envuelto en tu propia inseguridad.</p><p>No hay nada que entender. Además de que Sawada Tsunayoshi no es quién sus amigos creen que él es, la persona increíble que ellos creen seguir no existe, sólo existe Dame-Tsuna que depende de Reborn para hacer la más mínima cosa.</p><p>-Tu tienes la luz de la juventud, libérala.</p><p>Había en esas palabras la misma confianza que Reborn puso en él en el futuro, la misma que su versión de veinticinco años parecía creer que él poseía. Pero él sabía mejor, no poseía ninguna luz en él, ninguna fuerte lo bastante para cambiar la oscuridad de la mafia.</p><p>Mismo después que el sello se rompió con los secuenciales y insanos disparos de Reborn.</p><p>-Hay método en mi locura.</p><p>Eso es tan solo una excusa para divertirse con la desgracia de su alumno.</p><p>- No hay lógica en su tristeza.</p><p>Cómo no? </p><p>“Porque no estás sólo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, dices que no puedes hacer nada sin ayuda. Bien, entonces no esté solo. Cuenta con todos aquellos que ayudaste, cuenta con la niebla para ocultarte cuando quieres esconderte del mundo, pero no te prives el sol por no creerte lo suficientemente bueno”</p><p>Ese fue Mukuro, pero debería ser su imaginación, jamás el italiano iba a decir esa clase de cosas para él, con tanta confianza y devoción poco velada.</p><p>-Tu no ganas una única cosa en la miseria. </p><p>Sí, de hecho, eso era verdad, pero…</p><p>"-Dame-Tsuna no puede de verdad creer en todas esas cosas horribles! Yo, el gran Lambo, no voy a permitir que nadie insulte a Tsuna-nii además de Lambo! Ni siquiera él mismo!"</p><p>“-Feo, Lambo! No diga Dame a Tsuna más!”</p><p>Abrió los ojos. El campo rocoso empezaba a se llenar de más y más flores, y más adelante, ahora estaban todos sus amigos, no, su familia, sonriendo para él, con excepción de Hibari y Mukuro, pero ellos aún estaban ahí, y eso quería decir mucho.</p><p>- Chicos…- Dijo sintiendo una sensación calorosa en su pecho.</p><p>- Todos nosotros creemos en ti, Tsuna – Kyoko habló con su gran sonrisa.</p><p>- Tsuna-nii nos salvo a todos! Cómo puede pensar tan poco de si mismo? – Preguntó Fuuta en lágrimas.</p><p>- Eres todo un jefe ya, Tsuna – Estuvo de acuerdo Dino. </p><p>- Y si no crees en eso, te haré comer de mis pasteles hasta que comprehendas o mueras- Terminó Bianchi.  </p><p>- HIIIEE! </p><p>- Crea en mi, Tsuna. – Pestaño, la voz de antes ahora se volvió más cercana, y así pudo reconocerla al fin. – Tu puedes ser el Jefe.</p><p>- Reborn…- Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos mientras empezó a perder las fuerzas debido a la emoción, iba a terminar de rodillas al suelo, pero alguien lo sostuvo.</p><p>- Jefe, siento mucho hacer eso contigo – Dijo la voz tímida de Chrome, sosteniéndole con más fuerza de la que jamás creyó que ella tuviera. </p><p>Sus palabras no tuvieron sentido para él, pero eso no importo cuando toda su familia, incluso su niebla y nube, se acercaron a él con palabras de cariño y apoyo. </p><p>Y así de a poco, en pasos muy pequeños, empezaba a creerles.</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>- Tiene certeza que deberíamos estar haciendo eso al Jefe? – Cuestionó Chrome, limpiando sus lágrimas y las lagrimas de su jefe tumbado en la cama de su habitación, profundamente dormido. </p><p>- Su inseguridad está muy enraizada, mismo después que el sello se rompió, las cicatrices siguen ahí, por eso debemos trabajar su consciencia y su subconsciencia también, hasta que él vuelva a creer en si mismo como se debe – Explicó el Arcobaleno sentado en el hombro de la chica que tenía la punta del tridente en la frente de su Cielo. – Gracias por su ayuda, Chrome.</p><p>Ella se permitió sonreír, y antes de contestar se agachó y dedicó un beso en la mejilla de su jefe, que ahora traía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro húmido.</p><p>-Todo por mi Cielo.– Ella dijo por fin.</p><p>-------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Luego pasaré esta historia a inglés para seguir practicando, pienso crear una série de pequeñas historias con el fin de seguir mejorando en mis otros idiomas, entonces si esto te gustó, me deje saber, por favor~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>